1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to semiconductor packages and, more particularly, to package-on-package modules, electronic systems including the same, and memory cards including the same.
2. Related Art
With the development of electronics industry, faster, smaller and high performance electronic components are increasingly in demand. In response, semiconductor package technologies have been continuously developed. For example, a plurality of semiconductor chips may be stacked on a single package substrate to form multi-chip stacked packages, or a plurality of semiconductor packages may be stacked to form package-on-package (PoP) modules. In the PoP modules, each of the stacked semiconductor packages may include a package substrate on which at least one semiconductor chip is mounted. This may lead to a difficulty in reducing a thickness of the PoP modules.
To reduce a thickness of the PoP modules, each of the semiconductor packages therein may be formed using a thin semiconductor chip. However, such semiconductor packages may readily warp. The warpage of the semiconductor packages in the PoP modules may produce a stress in connection members, such as solder balls, which provide electrical connections between the semiconductor packages. As a result, cracks may form at interfaces between the semiconductor packages and the connection members, and the cracks may degrade the reliability of the PoP modules.